The present invention relates to uninterruptable power supplies (UPSs) and more particularly to an uninterruptable power supply system with automatic data storing arrangement.
Blackout is not unusual to us. It is well known that one of the causes of blackout is overload which is even possible in peak periods. Such blackout may cause data stored in the random access memory (RAM) of a running computer to be lost if no UPS is electrically connected to the computer. As such, many users buy UPSs as a preventive means. Thus there are a variety of UPSs commercially available now.
But such conventional UPSs are unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. UPS only can supply power in a limited period of time. Further, there is no means provided to save data in the computer automatically. As such, data will be lost if no data backup is finished after that limited period of time expires.
2. UPS is bulky.
3. UPS is relatively expensive, resulting in an increase of cost borne on user.
4. UPS acts to convert a DC source into AC power prior to supplying the AC power to the power supply of the computer. The power supply of the computer then converts the AC power into DC power for the computer to use. A considerable amount of energy is lost during such conversions.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an uninterruptable power supply system connected to a motherboard and hard disk respectively. The status of the power supply of a running computer is detected by the power detecting circuit of the UPS system. Moreover, an interrupt signal is sent to the power management circuit to command the power management circuit to control the power switching circuit to switch the power of the motherboard and hard disk to battery for maintaining the normal operation of the motherboard and hard disk as soon as a blackout is detected in the power source. At the same time, a central processing unit (CPU) on the motherboard is commanded to save running programs and data in the hard disk. As such, the CPU on the motherboard can read the stored programs and data from the hard disk when the computer is turned on again. Thus, the computer may recover to the previous normal state. This can effectively avoid data lost once a blackout has occurred.